


Upon my return (discontinued until further notice)

by Trickstersmasqurade



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Implied GerIta - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickstersmasqurade/pseuds/Trickstersmasqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates for this may be slow. Since this is my first fanfiction, I'm still not sure if it's going to be long or short. Either way... I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote>





	Upon my return (discontinued until further notice)

"Gilbert! Gilbert!" The yells of the emerald eyed man could practically be heard two countries over.  
"Slow down Antonio! I want to see him just as much!" The blond haired Frenchman cried after him.  
Antonio raced down the long, marbled corridor in search of the room a certain Prussian was currently being held in.  
They had not seen him since the wall was built. The iron curtain people called it. When Berlin was split, The Soviet Union, or Ivan, had taken him, for years. The wall was built to make sure no one would leave. Both Antonio and Francis had only heard of what went on in East Berlin. 

Famine that led to death.  
Runaways ended up the same way. 

Ivan had wanted him to become communist. He had separated Gilbert from his friends, his allies and his brother. The Allies had made this agreement after World War II, thinking it would help. While everyone else recovered, Gilbert's situation was akin to torture. 

The wall had finally come down. 

Antonio turned a corner, seeing a large set of double doors and shoved them open with all his strength. 

He wasn't going to miss his chance to see him again after so long. 

"Damn Antonio, are you trying to break my door down? I hope you have money to give me if you are."

"Gil..." He looked straight ahead. "You run...way too fast... Toni-AHH!" Francis burst in, toppling over Antonio, and hitting the floor with a thud.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates for this may be slow. Since this is my first fanfiction, I'm still not sure if it's going to be long or short. Either way... I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
